Entity X
Now I'm really sure a lot of players know the myth of Entity 303 and Entity 404. Also many other Entities similar. I found one of them, And this one just keeps following me. In every world, every server. But there is more to this entity than you could fathom. He originally caused the creation of entities such as Entity 303. Entity X is implied to be their creator and the most powerful of them all. Only a few players such as myself have found Entity X. Appearance ''Entity X ''is a humanoid figure that like all entities is wearing a hoodie, while having its eyes hidden. The left of his hoodie seems to be fire. Keep in mind it has multiple abilities, mostly of elements. It seems to set other creatures, mobs and players on fire while ranged. The right side of the hoodie is ice. Instead of swimming it seems to create a bridge of ice to walk over the water, similar to the Frost Walker ''enchantment. ''Entity X's hoodie is all black as seen with the picture on the right. ''Encounter ''(23/4/2014) As of recent, i have created a new world that i was setting up for a server i was about to open, It was daytime in game and it took about three hours to create the lobby. Tired as usual i took a break and went to make a glass of water. 53 seconds later i returned to see something rather off. Whilst my town looked fine and young as before, i noticed in the distance a strange structure. It was made of obsidian and was shaped like a battle tower, you know from the Minecraft Battle Towers mod. However i knew this was a vanilla server and it was strange seeing a structure in the world that i didn't make at all. I did like the concept though. I moved my way towards the tower and was greeted by a sign next to the door. Surprising that there was a sign, every structure in vanilla Minecraft ''didn't have any. It read "''Take a step in. Its free to use and take anything you want." Strange. Seems like someone placed that there. But then again this was a private server. Only myself in it. Anyway i stepped inside to see a Monster Spawner. It was spawning..Nothing. No mobs what so ever. Making my way up to the next floor was another Monster Spawner. Except it had a mob; A Zombie. When the Zombie spawned it was already loaded with a full set of Diamond armour equipped with a Diamond Sword. It was all enchanted too. However since i was in creative i ignored it and moved on. The third floor had a Creeper spawner. That was when things became off. When the Creeper spawned, it had a new texture on it. I checked which texture pack i got on and it was just the default Minecraft ''texture pack. The Creeper itself was in photo-negative..Creepers are usually just green. I decided to kill the Creeper but after i did, out of nowhere i was instantly put into survival mode and transported to the End? In the End there was no Ender Dragon, no Endermen, no Ender Crystals..But a throne in the centre. Again i did not make this, heck i never even been to the End in this world. The throne itself was turned away from me. I tried supressing myself towards the throne. The throne was..Ender-like. It was made out of obsidian with purple wool vains and two iron blocks placed at the top and bottom left and right. I then checked to see who was sitting on the throne. No one..But then a message in the chat was sent by a user named ''Entity X. "Step away from my property. Or else this will be your last location." I froze. I knew for a fact this wasn't a public server. Yet there is a player there screwing around teleporting me to places like if they were the owner of MY server. 10 seconds later i decided to slowly turn around. Behind me was that player staring at me, like if they were about to pounce at me. It just stared at me for about 21 seconds. Before they did anything i typed in the chat "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??? ''" The Player broke its silence and teleported me again, they sent me to the Overworld. There i and the player were standing on ice? On water. We were like walking on water. Out of nowhere it shot me with fire from its left hand. I was only half a heart left. Before i died in game however; it said this in the chat: "''All these Myths and Legends about Entities with a code number..Are all my art..My creations. Think about it like a writer creating the story and characters out of the book.." That was when i realised. The player of Entity X created entites like Entity 303? I mean i don't think so but...Could it? I then searched on the internet if there were any sightings about Entity X on the Minecraft Forums. I only got two responses from two people. Both with different experiences. One said they found Entity X watching them on a tree in their game while seeing structures like a netherrack house in the jungle. And the other said they saw the player in the Nether standing on top of a tower of stone. Entity X also pounced at them which transported them to a cave. I even checked the game files and found the mob. Clicking on its texture gave me the skin. Encounter 2 ''(19/5/2015) After the encounter of the player known as ''Entity X , ''i decided to do an experiment to see if the entity would appear in different servers, i decided to play ''Mineplex ''which is my favourite server. Joining the server; i noticed in the chat it said ''Entity X has Joined the game ''just when i joined the server. It would keep following me everywhere i went. Slowly. I went into ''Survival Games ''in which loading in, Everyone was wearing the same skin as ''Entity X ''somehow. I did ask them and they said in the chat that i must be going crazy. Was i going crazy? I don't think so. ''Entity X ''then appeared in my face right before the game was about to start. When the match began everyone searched in chests as usual. However, i was instantly teleported to a chest for some reason. When i opened it there was a single item there. A diamond sword. While that may seem awesome in fact, for some reason equipping it caused my character to transform into ''Entity X. The entity began single handily killing everyone in a game by striking lightning at them. Instead of saying i won, it said Entity X ''won. It didn’t show my character. I quit to the lobby just to see my skin was normal. In fact everyone’s skins were no longer of ''Entity X. ''However a lot of people were calling me a hacker. Which i did not cause the lightning or anything. But then ''Entity X '' sent a message in the chat. "''It was not him who caused the destruction. All of it was caused by my hands." Everyone then sent messages to Entity X '' in the chat spamming hate speeches like "get a life you loser" and "get out of this server or i’ll punch your face in". That was when ''Entity X '' caused another attack on Mineplex. He teleported to three players and one hit them with a diamond sword, when they died; it would play a Ghast sound and the player would leave the server without a trace. Then the entity summoned Creepers that would chase other players and would eventually kill them. Then out of no where dozens of TNT fell from the sky and then Entity X'' typed something in the chat. It said: "Threaten me, And you made me force my hand." After that, a Nether portal was created out of thin air behind Entity X ''and they jumped into the Portal- escaping the explosion. I was one of players who died in the game. When i died it instantly kicked me out of the server with the reasoning being: "''Mess with the Rhino, and you get the horns as they say." Encounter 3 (1/7/2019) It's about time Minecraft gets its popularity again, i was relived that it has become the most popular game right now too along with a new event known as Minecraft Monday hosted by none other than Killer Keemstar. I decided to try and search for the entity that i found years ago that kept following me..That Entity of course being Entity X. I decided to look up some Minecraft Mods and downloaded a mod with overpowered weapons to kill the Entity, so i decided to download Orespawn for 1.7.10 and i wanted to see if Entity X will appear on that version of the game. I pasted the mod to my forge 1.7.10 and began playing on the world where i first encountered it. Entering the world and something is already off. I was in a room i was unfamiliar with..It was made of moss stone and it had what seems to be a long hall full of mob heads. There were heads of a Skeleton, a Wither Skeleton, a Zombie, a Creeper and Steve. They all had a sign underneath them of the names of the mobs and when they were slain. The next aisle was full, not of mobs, but players. Even Herobrine was there. When going through the aisle the last head was not there..Instead the sign that had my name tag. I was scared at this point. Am I on the list of who this entity is gonna slay? Am I next? in fact, I was. When i was about to leave, an immense force in game lifted me like if someone was using Telekinesis to casually lift someone in mid air. I turned around to see I was being lifted by IT.. Entity X ''has spotted me. It then typed in the chat: "''I will not let you, or in fact, anyone, threaten my throne." It then threw me out of the room with its Telekinetic force and i was teleported to my house. When i opened the chest it instantly turned to Night time in game without a trace. I decided to turn to creative and bring out some weapons and armor from Orespawn. I heard the Royal Guardian set was useful so i got the armor and sword. However i decided to sleep first. Out of nowhere i had a dream. Dreams are not in Minecraft. This had to be the work of Entity X. '' The dream itself looked foggy and it was a hall full of Netherrack. When i got to the end of the hall I saw a player that looked like me and had the same name. It stood there doing nothing. But then it vanished... I then looked down to see if it dropped something, but then I saw the left hand of ''Entity X ''punch my skin's chest. It wasn't violent to be completely honest. But it did seem unsettling. All of the sudden I got effected with Nausea in game. Then I slowly turned to ice. And then in front of me were fierce spiders with the texture of a Ghast. They pounced at me and the game froze. And eventually it crashed with an error message that had only code numbers. They were "''643671".Category:Entities Category:Entity 303 Category:Mobs Category:Journal Category:PC Minecraft Category:Monster Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:Player Category:Singleplayer Category:Structures Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Stalkers Category:Stalkers Category:Long Pastas